burstnoisefandomcom-20200214-history
Occupations
This list is by no means comprehensive, but these are some of the larger industries and common careers that a resident of Terminus might choose. Hunter In addition to Ravenger, by and large one of the most widely chosen occupations. While some food is produced in the city, there's still a need for hunted animals for their fat, bone, and meat. Hunters often occupy Travelers, Ambassadors, and Supply Runs as protection, scouts, and a strong hand. Beyond this, Hunters can carry weapons in the city as long as they can readily produce their medallion, and so they're often chosen as bouncers and bodyguards. Ravenger A portmanteau of Resource Scavenger. While they're supposed to be composed of researchers who are well-informed on the nature of fauna both new and old out in the world, as well as metals and other materials that are worth collecting, the tradeable nature of the tokens means that just about anyone can become one. They're the only ones allowed to bring plant matter, machinery, and more in and out of the city. Importing and Exporting requires at least one (1) Ravenger to be held accountable for the trade caravan's contents. If someone fucks up and a cog wheel is missing, it's on the head of the Ravenger responsible for it. Scavenger Found throughout the city, Scavengers dig through abandoned buildings, scrap heaps, and more for anything worth selling. Some scavengers are employed by black market dealers for their sharp eyes and adeptness at evading arrest. Bio-Engineer A physician (or other enterprising individual) who uses chemicals, surgery, radiation, and other materials to modify the human body. Other types of Bio-Engineers major in botany, and focus on the growth and maintenance of flora. Augment Engineer A physician (or other enterprising individual) who uses mechanical and cybernetic components to modify the human body. Some AEs design their own Augments in conjunction with Mechanical Engineers, but many simply use pre-fabricated parts. Mechanical Engineer An individual who crafts, designs, and repairs large-scale mechanisms. Many have their specializations, whether it's vehicles, Augments, or personal robot projects. Weapons Engineer An individual who crafts, designs, and repairs weaponry. They may work with Mechanical Engineers to design weapon augments. Most stick to either long-range or close-quarters weaponry. WareHead An augment enthusiast. WareHeads are often so heavily modified it's easier to just ask them which parts are still human (many pick a side of the body, either left/right or up/down that they like to keep flesh). Almost all of them are engineers in some form or fashion, though their skills are completely specialized towards making new and unusual augmentations. To that end, they're fairly adept programmers, and often turn out to be hackers. Titian Official Davis - Terminus Officials Captain The police force, to include private detectives, standard beat cops, and guards for both Walls and SubGround. These are all officially sanctioned and given proper posts, though there are few in the Nadirs and Outskirts. Titian Agent Bradford - Terminus Agents Captain A hunter or otherwise trained individual in the employ of the Titian Officials. These people are usually in plainclothes and not marked by the orange diamonds, but their countenances are visibly displayed in all DarkNet cafes. Unlike Officials they have no set schedule or beat, but they typically have sections that they frequently haunt. They're a pickpocket's worst nightmare, but many tend to adopt the I'm A Cop way of walking and talking. Black Market Dealer Briggs - 'Mafia' Boss There are a great many things in this world that aren't strictly legal, but surprisingly, that's not the main purpose of the black market. Frankly most 'black market' dealings are to avoid taxes. Or in the case of WareHeads, 'regulations' about how much an item has to be 'tested' before they can sell it on a public market. Black Market Supplier Most suppliers run for Briggs, as other Dealers often go hunting for or craft their own merchandise. Suppliers can come from any species, though many have Ravenger's Tokens or Hunter's Medallions and simply skim off the top. For those willing to work with them and get them through the SubGround safely, Spawn will often work for traded goods (like snacks they enjoy, or a Spawn-friendly augment or weapon) and have no need for tokens or medallions, thus saving precious chips.